This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. In this project we are trying to identify HIV reservoirs that may contribute to the reemergence of plasma viremia in HIV-1 infected patients after discontinuing therapy. In our proposal we plan to study the possibility of gamma delta T cells as being infected by HIV since after activation they can express the HIV co-receptor CCR5. Moreover, we wanted to know if a particular subset of these cells would be infected since it was reported a simultaneous change of patterns from Vd1 to Vd2 TCR expression in tissues and from V[unreadable]2 to V[unreadable]1 TCR expression in the blood.